1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an accessory for a power tool, and in particular relates to a sanding attachment for a reciprocating power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reciprocating power tools are utilized for performing tasks wherein rapid back-and-forth motion of an attachment, such as a saw blade, is required. By way of example, a Sawzall reciprocating saw is utilized for rapidly and efficiently cutting wood and other construction materials. Many existing reciprocating tools are not furnished with sanding attachments for abrading a rough surface of an existing object, or if they are so furnished, the attachment provided is not suitably configured to rapidly and efficiently abrade rough surfaces. Accordingly, there is a need for a sanding attachment which is selectively and easily attachable to an existing reciprocating power tool, comprising an elongated strip having a substantially ninety degree twist so that the attachment end is perpendicular to the sanding end, thereby providing a sanding attachment which is suitably configured to rapidly and efficiently abrade a rough surface of an existing object, particularly when the surface of the object is substantially horizontal.
A variety of reciprocating tools, and sanding attachments for these tools, are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,193 to McCambridge appears to show a reciprocating tool having a plurality of working attachments for performing tasks involving reciprocating motion, such as sanding, grinding, sawing, cutting, and polishing. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,328 to Osterman appears to show a sanding tool for use in conjunction with an electric motor, for sanding, polishing, and finishing an arcuate shaped workpiece.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,189 to Saul appears to show a sander extension device for attachment to an oscillating or vibrating sander, for sanding convex or concave surfaces, having a flexible metallic strip to which a pad of sandpaper is detachably secured, wherein the metallic strip is capable of being manually guided to conform to the desired contours of the article being sanded. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,617 to Adams appears to show an abrasive sanding attachment for a reciprocating saw, capable of being fitted and mounted in a blade holder of a scroll saw. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,276 to Holko et al appears to show an abrader blade with slidable depth control wings for limiting the extent of abrasion. Also, U.S. Pat. No. D296,980 to Chaconas appears to show an ornamental design for a tip for a saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,906 to Barnes discloses a sanding blade for a reciprocating saw. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,510 to Romagnoli discloses an abrading blade for use with a reciprocating saw.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.